The present invention is related to a pet seat for use in a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention is related to a pet seat secured to the console of a vehicle while the pet is restrained by a harness which is, in turn, secured to vehicle structure.
It has long been a desire to allow pets to travel in vehicles. It is known that pets traveling in a vehicle can create particular safety problems for the driver including interfering with the steering mechanism or pedals and obstructing the view of the driver. These safety problems are to be avoided.
In addition to the safety problems associated with interference there are safety risk to the pet if an accident occurs. In most jurisdictions passengers are required to be secured by safety belts to limit injury if a collision occurs. Pets are not required to be secured and, in the event of a collision, can be catapulted within the vehicle causing harm to the pet or passengers.
Many devices have been developed for transporting a pet in a vehicle. Many of these involve a strap, of some type, for securing the pet seat to the vehicle. Examples include the Portable Pet Booster Seat Apparatus of O'Donnell described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,373 wherein the car seat belt secures the pet seat. The pet is unrestrained. A similar apparatus is described as a Pet Carrier Apparatus, also by O'Donnell, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,191 wherein the pet is ultimately secured to the seat post of a bicycle.
In most instances the pet is secured to the pet seat instead of directly to the vehicle. While being secured to the pet seat is helpful the ability to adequately restrain a pet during a collision is limited by the structural integrity of the pet seat. It is desirable to have a soft pet seat for comfort. This is contrary to the desire to have high structural strength.
Yet another problem with the pet seats available in the art is the fact that they occupy a seat which could otherwise be utilized by a human passenger. It is desirable to place the pet in a place which is otherwise not usable by a human passenger such as on the center console. A pet seat for such use is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,787 to Gantz et al. The pet is restrained by a leash to the pet seat. The pet seat itself, however, is only secured from moving in a forward direction. If the vehicle accelerates rapidly, or is hit in the rear, the pet and seat can be dislodged in a rearward direction. Furthermore, the pet seat described by Gantz et al., renders the console inaccessible. Consoles are typically used to store a variety of items. If the console is opened the device of Gantz et al. would easily slide into the rear of the vehicle which is undesirable.
There has been a long felt desire for a pet seat which can utilize the console and which does not render the console inaccessible. There is also a desire to provide a pet seat for a vehicle which secures the pet to structural elements of the vehicle thereby enhancing safety in the event of a collision. The present invention meets these goals.